Various liquids for human consumption contain undesirable impurities. These impurities affect the taste, color and odor of the liquids. Some conventional drinking liquid filtering devices are not portable. The user must either obtain the liquid from, or transport the liquid to, the location of the filtering device in order to obtain a filtered drink. Other conventional devices are not usable with standard drinking containers. Although some of these devices are portable, the user must also carry a special drinking container and transfer the liquid into the container before drinking. These alternatives are either impractical or inconvenient, especially for persons wishing to drink filtered liquids while away from home.